


violet

by tamamushigami



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Artwork featured, Dates, M/M, illuminations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: They split up after they finished the food and Fuma let his arm around Kento linger a bit longer than needed maybe but really, he couldn't wait until everything was over and they could head off and do whatever they want.





	violet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



> I can't remember how the idea for this started (I think it was when me and h_itoshi long distance watched Sexy Zone... most likely) and illumination date was decided. 
> 
> Once again, I present you a fanart (please head over here and watch it ;;u;; I'm so proud of it) ~ [!](http://rheborn.co.vu/post/172601613418/violet-read-here-on-ao3)

Doing location shootings has its perks. They get to discover and experience new places for free. Today's theme is "ideal dating spots" and Fuma silently dreads the plan for today. It's 7 am and he's not really up for early workload that requires him to be a sweetheart. He grumbles as he throws off the jacket he placed over his face on their ride here, hearing how their youngest members are squealing happily together (how are they even alive this early?) as they look out of the window. An amusement park. Normally he'd be overjoyed by the thought of going to an amusement park but right now, he wants to go back to bed. Back to the bed where he and Kento were cuddled up close and warm, lazily talking to each other as the sun peeked through their blinds, prompting them to get to ready. He looks over the seat in front of him, leans forward a bit and sees Kento's neck. It's really tempting to reach out and stroke him there, low behind his ear, and make him squirm like he does in private but he knows they have cameras on right now. It'll have to wait. Kento turns around as if he hears Fuma think about him, and he smiles softly at Fuma. Kento brushes a strand of hair behind his ear and all Fuma can think of it how it was stuck in his face last night and how it felt between his fingers. He silently acknowledges Kento's smile, feeling how he's getting hotter in his face as he slumps back into his seat. Even if it was filmed on camera, them interacting is nothing new. Scratching his nose is a good distraction.

When the car finally stops and they all scramble outside for instructions, Fuma drapes himself over Marius and Sou when they walk out of the car. Kento playfully whacks him in the head when he passes them and Fuma just grins but truth is, all he wants is to cling to Kento and tell the world " _he's mine_ ".

 

They get their instructions for today and Fuma feels like they're just repeating everything magazines and other shows already have done. But apparently, there's a charm to it when love deprived idols do it instead. They each get to choose a location where they'd take their date to first and why and apparently both he and Kento thought of the same place.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kento exclaims while laughing, he knows exactly why they'd both choose the crêpestand as the first spot. It was their first spot they went to when they went on their first date together. Fuma only laughs back and shrugs it off as a spur of the moment thing - he's hungry after all, and the world doesn't need to know, not yet. They order a crêpe each as they discuss their dream date situation with each other. The staff laugh at them whenever they give totally different answers, apparently it is funny they are such opposites when it comes to love and dating. Someone comments it's at least good they won't fight over the same girl at least and it makes Fuma grip the crêpe a bit tighter. He doesn't consciously notice it until Kento nudges his hand and asks if he can taste his crêpe - nothing out of the ordinary. His boyfriend keeps the most professional face he can while taking a graceful bite off Fuma's crêpe and he swears he can see Kento wink at him, all hidden from the camera. Kento gets some whipped creme stuck on his lips and he wants to wipe it off but he knows the staff would raise their eyebrows at it because no matter how casual they might be with each other, wiping off food remains might not be considered as friends-only. His fingers twitch with the urge to reach out to Kento, especially when said boyfriend starts a full-blown laugh as the cameraman points out the cream.  
  
"How embarrassing," Kento giggles and Fuma dives in and takes a bite from Kento's crêpe because he can't hold himself any longer and indirect kisses have to suffice for now. His way of stealing a part of Kento's food is less graceful than Kento's but definitely successful and he doesn't regret it at all.

They split up after they finished the food and Fuma let his arm around Kento linger a bit longer than needed maybe but really, he couldn't wait until everything was over and they could head off and do whatever they want. The staff seems to be oblivious to his restlessness or they just believe it's eagerness about the current task. He sighs as he looks out over the bridge. The lights in the trees along the river are not turned on as it's still broad daylight but he makes a mental note to bring back Kento here whenever night falls. He hears the staff call his name and he turns around and grins. He can't wait until they're alone together.

* * *

He grabs his personal belongings from the van as soon as they get clear from the staff that finally, the day is over. It's been 12 hours since they started and he's starting to feel it in his body. It doesn't stop him from smiling though. The mere thought of getting some alone time with Kento makes him all warm and without his pride, he would have giggled like a high school girl. He joins up with the younger members as Kento takes his turn changing and they're all thrilled to get the evening off. Their leader takes his sweet time changing and for once Fuma doesn't complain. Normally, he'd click his tongue because Kento is beautiful, handsome, gorgeous and perfect just the way he is. He doesn't need to put in an effort, not for Fuma at least. But for tonight, it’s okay. It’s been a while and if Kento wants to put in the extra effort for tonight, then it’s okay. Marius is animatedly talking with Sou about something he saw during today’s shoot and really, like really, wants to show the other it. Shori nods along and snickers at how Marius words get tangled up together as Sou laughs, softly assuring the taller that yes, they’ll go see that, don’t worry. Their tallest member whines and shakes at Sou, and Fuma smiles fondly at how they’ve all grown. How far they’ve come and how proud he is of them. He’s in the middle of his memory lane trip when Kento laces his fingers through his own and presses a quick, hidden kiss on Fuma’s cheek.

“Hey,” Kento says as he puts their intertwined hands in his pocket, hidden from the world. They both know it’s pretty obvious what they’re doing but they don’t care. Fuma squeezes Kento’s hand in reply as Marius lights up at the arrival of their leader. He excitingly explains his plans for the evening and how he has managed to drag Sou and Shori with him. Fuma bites his lip as he hears the hidden message in Marius’ words. Their youngest wants them to join too. Normally, a group outing isn’t bad but tonight, he just wants it to be him and Kento. He’s just about to snap at Marius when he feels Kento move their joined hands out in the open. Shori opens his mouth and lets out a silent oh as Sou grins and tugs at Marius’ sleeve.  

“Hey, Mari, come on,” Fuma can hear how Sou wants to burst out laughing but Marius just blinks in confusion.

“But Sou-chan? Fuma-kun and Kento-kun-”

“They have other plans,” Shori interrupts and joins Sou in tugging Marius away. “Let’s go.”

Their relationship has never been something they’ve openly talked about or felt the need to elaborate on further, not even to their fellow members (especially not while some of them were underage and awkward conversations was something they both wanted to avoid). Nobody felt the need to ask. It all felt natural and the other members simply accepted the fact Fuma and Kento came as a pair. They suspected Shori and Sou knew what was going on but neither of the younger had said anything.

Kento chuckles as they watch Shori and Sou drag Marius with them and Fuma only grimaces. Poor Marius. He doesn’t let himself think much more about the matter as he remembers what they should be doing instead. He tugs at Kento’s arm and the older lets himself be dragged along. They are almost out of hearing range when Marius bursts out loudly in realization.

“Oh! So they’re going on a date!”

  
Fuma openly snorts and he hears his boyfriend mentally facepalm himself. They went wrong with Marius somewhere during his growth but somehow, it’s okay. It’s Marius. They’re soon out of sight from anyone who would be interested in watching and the first thing Fuma does is embracing Kento tightly. The older stumbles as Fuma wraps his arms around him, he lets out a small sound at the sudden stop but his own arms soon find their place around Fuma too. After a long day of work, holding Kento is the best. It lets Fuma relax properly and he knows Kento feels the same. It doesn’t matter if they’re in their dressing room, backstage, at home or during a transport, feeling Kento close is the best relaxation method. Kento presses soft kisses to Fuma’s hair as they breathe together and when Fuma’s shoulders relax, Kento is kissing his cheek. He hums approvingly at Kento’s affection, craning his neck slightly to give Kento better access. Kento kisses the tip of his nose instead before blowing hot air at the shell of his ear. It makes Fuma twitch but he only holds Kento closer. Kento whispers some words of affection to Fuma and looks at him, really looks at him, and it makes him feel all warm inside, despite the temperature slowly decreasing as the sun slowly shines its last rays on earth.

Fuma can see how the lights turn on in Kento’s eyes, every little detail is visible in his boyfriend’s eyes and they’re filled with so much love. If he wasn’t already head over heels in love with Kento, he would fall flat again right now. They’re wide, expecting and shining bright - not only because of the newly turned on lights around them but with a natural light, a light Fuma has never seen in anyone else. He likes to think this light is only for him, that this light is exclusively for him. Specks of blue illuminate Kento’s eyes as the place they’re standing at right now turns into a sea of blue lights. The trees around them are decorated with small, blue lights, making the location look like a sea. Fuma brings up one hand to caress Kento’s cheek before kissing him gently on the lips. It’s short and sweet and the lights make it feel like they’re floating in water.

“Follow me,” he whispers after he ends the kiss and takes Kento’s hand. The other looks at him in confusion but follows along nonetheless, trusting Fuma completely. The scarf around Kento’s neck flutters in the wind as they make their way down the lit alley. The lights around them slowly change their color to a green hue and if they were at sea before, they’re now walking through vast meadows. They cross a pair of bridges, marvel at the reflections in the water, how gorgeous the lights around them are and how they make the usually dull park so magical. Fuma slows down, their pace now like a slow dance with the green lights lighting up their shadows. They fall into a steady rhythm beside each other as Kento shifts closer, seeking out more contact, holding hands not enough. He feels Kento place his head on his shoulder, making them falter in their steps slightly but it’s okay.

  
Fuma lets go of Kento’s hand only to wrap it around Kento’s shoulder instead, holding the older steady as they walk slowly. He turns his head slightly, without disturbing Kento, and can see how the light casts emerald shadows over Kento’s face, highlighting the imperfections, contours, and moles perfectly and Fuma can’t think of anything more breathtaking than Kento. Every inch, every strand of hair, every single cell and atom of Kento is just perfect. His chest tightens and he’s filled with such affection for the other to the point he’s afraid. He shrugs off the unnecessary thoughts and leans down to kiss the top of Kento’s head. Kento smells like pinewood, sweat and that salad he ate earlier. Kento smells like home.  
  
He’s not sure how long it took for them to reach the place Fuma had in mind but it doesn’t really matter. The lights around them made the slow walk worth it. He comes to a stop and he can feel Kento’s questioning gaze but he only turns to the other and smiles.  
  
“Look,” he gestures to their surroundings. They’re on the bridge connecting the main grounds with the small island and the lights have turned into a soft hue of purple. Fuma thinks it might be fate playing with them, starting with blue and ending with purple. The trees hanging over the river is filled with scattered lights, illuminating the middle of bridge perfectly as the rest of the bridge rests in shadows. The focus on illuminating the middle part makes it easy to ignore the rest of their surroundings. Easy to forget where they are, easy to ignore how plain the place is in broad daylight and easy to just drown in each others presence. Kento hums and walks to the railing to look out over the river, watching how the lights are reflected in the water, dancing their own dance on the surface. It’s mesmerizing. To watch Kento. He walks up to stand beside Kento, not quite as close as he usually stands when it’s just the two of them. For once creating space between them.  
  
“Hey,” he says, voice low and it’s almost hard to get it out properly, and Kento looks at him and once again he drowns in the reflections in Kento’s eyes. This time it’s purple and it’s all so perfect. He takes Kento’s left hand in his own and stares at it. It’s only a second or two but it’s all it takes for Kento to start fidgeting. Fuma shakes himself out of his own thoughts and his left hand dives into his coat pocket. He locks his gaze with Kento and tries to read his boyfriend. He doesn’t have to try hard. Kento is curious, afraid and excited. At the same time, he’s calm and oh so perfect.

  
Fuma sees the trust Kento has for him, everything reflecting in his eyes as if he was looking at himself in a mirror. He breathes out and brings out a small object from his pocket. Kento draws a breath and Fuma has to tighten his grip on Kento’s hand to keep it in place. He has a hard time finding the right words because there are no words enough to explain his feelings and what Kento really is to him. The usual three words are not enough, they will never be enough but they have to do. It’s the closest thing he’ll ever get to summarize all his emotions and he hopes Kento will understand.  
  
The moment the ring is in sight for Kento to see, he can see how Kento’s eyes widen, how they go back and forth between the ring and Fuma’s own eyes. He can feel his hand start to sweat, nervosity catching up and while he doesn’t doubt Kento’s feelings, he is not sure if this might be a too big step. His worries are in vain as Kento smiles, the wide grin that displays his teeth and crinkles his eyes and tears almost welling up. Kento covers Fuma’s hand over the ring with his other hand and moves Fuma’s hand over to his other. And he understands. He almost wants to cry. The smile spreading across his face starts to hurt but he really can’t be bothered with it now. He exhales and his smile turns softer as he fumbles with the ring before putting it on Kento’s finger. They don’t exchange any words and Fuma is grateful because he still doesn’t know what to say. For once, Kento doesn’t seem to have found any either but they understand each other anyway. It’s a bit euphoric how easy it is with Kento, how everything seems to fall into place. When he sees the amethyst light reflect on the ring, he realizes how big this is. It’s not an engagement ring, it was never meant as one, and maybe they are already ready for it, but it’s more of a statement. A silent declaration that they belong together.

He leans down gracefully and kisses Kento’s hand, first on top of it, then on the ring, then on each of the fingertips, only to place his own face in Kento’s hand when he’s done. He looks up at Kento and the mauve color contours Kento’s face to ethereal perfection. Fuma smiles softly and rises as he puts a hand over Kento, keeping it in place on his face. He brushes his other hand over Kento’s face, watching how he scrunches his face at the cold contact but it only makes him fall even more. He leans in and kisses Kento. Just like every other time he does it, it makes his whole body shiver with desire and he’s so happy. He feels how Kento’s soft lips press back, not wanting to lose the battle. Between the delicate kisses, he whispers, finally finding words for the moment. He tells Kento how he loves him, how perfect he is and how utterly, stupidly happy he is that Kento is here with him. Kento only responds with actions, finding Fuma’s hair with his hands, safekeeping him, not wanting to let go, ring still visible among the pale pink strands. It’s not desperate, it’s passionate and not necessarily arousing, the way Kento clings to him. He wants to dwell on this feeling forever. Their shadows overlap in a wine hue in contrast to the periwinkle colors of the lights. For now, it's only them who matters.


End file.
